


Trois

by Originaldiva



Category: Pro Wrestling
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originaldiva/pseuds/Originaldiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maryse gives Ted a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trois

So what is it one gets for the man who has everything?  
It was a question Maryse had been asking herself for the past few weeks since she found out Ted's birthday was coming up and in that time, she'd paid attention to any little hints she thought he would give her; watching him as they went shopping, listening as he talked with some of the guys, watched as he watched television to see if anything would let her know what to give her boyfriend and even came out and asked him what he wanted, but so far…nothing. Not the slightest clue as to what to get him.  
About ready to give up and surprise him with the gag gift of a Snuggie, she remembered watching SmackDown with him the other night and watching the expression that crept onto his face during one of Cody's silly grooming segments. Ready to make teasing comments about the segment, she saw that look and remembered the stories she'd heard before they were paired up about Ted and Cody's relationship; how things were before Cody was sent over to SmackDown and the two times just recently Ted mumbled Cody's name in his sleep.  
And now, walking down the hallway alongside Ted after the party some of the guys had thrown him, she knew exactly what to give him.  
She only hoped he enjoyed it.

"Christ, I'm tired," Maryse heard Ted say as he dug the keycard out of his pocket after reaching the door to their room. "First the show, then the party…"  
She leaned against the doorjamb. "I know." She reached out and rubbed his shoulder.  
"And if I never hear John Cena sing again, it'll be too soon."  
Watching Ted find the keycard and slip it into the lock, Maryse took hold of his arm, causing him to look at her.  
"What?" he asked her.  
"I know you're tired, but I have one more present for you."  
She watched him smile. "If it's you wearing that little combo you were modeling for me the other day, then it will be a happy birthday."  
She smiled. "No. Not that."  
"Then what?"  
She reached into her purse and took out the mask she hid in there earlier. "Put this on and all will be revealed."  
"I put that on, I won't see anything."  
"Humor me, okay?" She pouted. "Please?"  
She watched him look at her before putting it on. "All right," he said, putting it on. "Now what?"  
Maryse reached around him and opened the door. "Just walk right in."  
"Babe, I have a blindfold on. How the fuck am I supposed to just walk right in?"  
"Just walk in enough for me to turn the lights on."  
She heard Ted sigh before watching him walk in haltingly. Following him in, she took his elbow and guided him into the room; the lights from outside making it easy for her to see where they were going before sitting Ted down on the foot of the bed.  
"All right, now what? And this better entail you getting naked."  
Maryse walked around the room using the candle lighter to light the candles she'd had a maid put around the room and could hear Ted sniff the warm vanilla-scented air. "Smells nice," he commented.  
She said nothing as she walked to the adjoining door, hoping the present she had waiting there was still there. It took some serious bribery on her part to get Ted's present here and she hoped it didn't get cold feet and ran off on her as she opened the door quietly as to not tip Ted off to anything going on, but seeing it sitting on the foot of the bed reading through a magazine, she relaxed before walking over to it and whispering, "Are you ready?"  
"Is he?"  
"He's blindfolded. I just have to let him know the rest of it."  
She watched the magazine close and saw the doubt. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea…"  
"Too late to change your mind." She walked in and knelt in front of them. "You told me yourself you missed him. Here's a chance for the two of you." She rested a hand on a knee. "If both of you don't want me there when the mask comes off, let me know and I'll disappear for the night but at least let's give this a shot before we give up, okay?"  
A nod of the head before Ted's voice could be heard, "Maryse? Where are you?"  
"Just getting ready," she singsonged before looking at her guest. "Are you ready?"  
A nod of the head before both of them stood and walked to the other room where Ted sat blindfolded. Maryse walked ahead of her guest before getting onto the bed and kneeling behind Ted. "Baby, remember when you talked about wanting to try a threesome?" She rubbed his shoulders.  
"Yeah, but you didn't seem too big on the idea."  
"Well, seeing it's your birthday, I don't see any reason why we can't give it a try." She ran her fingers through his hair.  
"Really?" she heard him ask, his voice going up in anticipation.  
"Really." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Happy birthday, baby."  
"There's someone else here right now?" Ted whispered.  
"Yes," she whispered back and could feel him tense.  
"Who is it?"  
She looked at her guest and held up a silencing hand. "Let's hold off on that for a few moments and let the two of us get you in the mood first."  
"It's not Vince, is it?"  
Maryse laughed, "No. It's someone way more attractive than Vince." She gestured for her guest to take their position. "Why don't you lean back against me and let them do their thing? Hmm?"  
Shifting around to sit more comfortably behind Ted, Maryse took hold of Ted's hands and pulled them back, watching the guest in front of Ted get on their knees and start undoing Ted's belt.  
"Can't you give me a hint as to who it is?" Ted asked.  
Maryse and her guest looked at each other. "Let's just say you'll really enjoy what they're about to do to you." She let go of Ted's hands and slid hers around his chest. "I know I'll enjoy watching it."  
Maryse and her guest looked at each other again before the guest undid Ted's belt completely before starting work on the button of Ted's jeans.  
"Not even a hint?" Ted breathed.  
"Nope." Maryse whispered in his ear. "Not a one until they're done."  
She heard him groan in frustration before watching her guest unzip Ted's pants, allowing Ted's unobstructed hardening cock to come out. "I see someone was prepared for tonight," she teased Ted as she nipped his earlobe, loving the way he shivered afterwards but not as much as hearing him gasp. Looking over Ted's shoulder, she watched her guest taunt and tease the near-erect member with their tongue and Maryse felt herself get warm as she imagined what that tongue could do to her and hoped she would get to find out for herself.  
"Oh, God," Ted gasped, his body coming alive under the teasing and Maryse watched his tongue dart out and lick his lips. "Please, whoever you are, don't stop…" he whispered.  
Seeing the mischievous look on her guest's face, Maryse smiled and watched her guest stop the teasing and take Ted's hard cock into their mouth, devouring it as Ted leaned deeper back against Maryse as she held him close while her guest began sucking Ted with more force and abandon.  
His head on her shoulder, Maryse watched the expression on Ted's face, the rapture on it so pure, it was almost unbearable to see and for a fleeting second, she wondered if he ever looked as rapturous as he did now whenever she sucked him off and couldn't help but feel a little jealous over Ted's reaction to her guest, but feeling Ted's hands on her knees before they started sliding up, pushing the skirt of her minidress higher and higher, she let the jealousy roll off her and instead focused on Ted, watching him be brought to the brink by her guest and hoped once her 'present' was revealed things wouldn't go to hell.  
"Oh fuck yeah…" she heard Ted whisper. "Oh, God, this feels so fucking good…"  
Maryse turned her head. "I'm glad to hear that," she whispered before she started unbuttoning Ted's shirt, her hands roaming over his skin, the heat coming from him that moment almost unbearable to touch and wanting to add to the pleasure she knew he was feeling, she gently raked her nails over his chest, her pinky nail catching Ted's nipple, making him gasp in surprise and moan in pleasure.  
"Shit," he whispered. "Oh fuck, this is the best fucking present I've ever gotten…"  
Maryse smirked as she watched her guest go to town on Ted's cock, before licking her lips as she remembered how smooth and full it felt in her mouth that morning when they had sex in the shower and thinking of her guest, she couldn't wait to feel how their cock would feel in her mouth, among other places as well, her panties getting wet in anticipation.  
From the corner of her eye, she noticed one of Ted's hands trying to sneak around her, presumably to try and grab onto her guest's hair. Snatching it at the wrist, she pulled it back toward her and rested it on her thigh and as she felt the hand start to stroke her thigh, she felt her pussy throbbing in anticipation for what she hoped would be the threesome she'd secretly wanted since Ted first brought the subject up one night after they'd watched a movie in their hotel rom.  
Feeling Ted's hips start to move, Maryse held tighter to him, the friction of his ass against her pussy almost making her come right then as she heard his breathing quicken and his hands grip her thighs to the point where she knew there'd be bruises in the morning, but that would be a small price to pay for her being here tonight. Feeling Ted rub against her as he was about to come almost made her come as well as she felt his body jerk slightly before stiffening.  
"Fuck! Shit! Oh god! Oh…fucking…god…" Ted gasped out the last part before his body went limp, the exhaustion from earlier settling back in, even more so.  
Maryse held onto Ted as his body settled down and could feel him relaxing, her own primal urges set aside for a few seconds as she waited for her lover to recover from the orgasm he'd just had. Looking down at her guest, she watched them wipe their mouth and lick their lips before standing and mouthing the word, "Now?" to which Maryse nodded and lifted the blindfold off Ted's eyes, which were still closed.  
"Ted?" Maryse whispered. "Sweetie, wake up."  
A small grunt came from him before he opened his eyes and looked at her, a smile crossing his lips. She returned it before gesturing with her chin toward her guest. "Happy birthday, lover."  
She saw the confusion on Ted's face before he turned his head to look at who it was, the shocked expression made Maryse nervous as she wondered what was going to happen next.  
"Holy shit," she heard Ted breathe. "Cody?"  
Carnal thoughts from seconds ago forgotten, Maryse watched as Ted fixed his pants and moved away from her to stand in front of Cody Rhodes, who stared down his former lover before shrugging and saying, "Happy birthday."  
She watched Ted remove the mask completely, tossing it to one side before looking at Cody again. "What are you doing here?"  
Cody pointed to Maryse. "Ask her. It was her idea."  
At the sight of Ted's confused expression, Maryse sighed and got off the bed. "I didn't know what to get you for your birthday and we talked about having a threesome and I've seen how you watch Cody's segments from SmackDown so I thought…" She shrugged. "I thought this would be perfect. This way we don't have to worry about someone blabbing to the press and you're already familiar with Cody so I thought it would be a win-win situation." She took Ted's arm. "You're not upset, are you?"  
He glanced at her. "No." He looked back at Cody. "I'm not upset. I'm just…surprised is all."  
"Well, that was kind of the reaction I was looking for." Maryse joked as she looked from Ted to Cody, trying to see what was going to happen next.  
"You probably aren't going to want to hear this, but I've missed you," Cody said. "I know you and Maryse are pretty serious right now, but when she called and made me the offer to come here for this, I knew I couldn't say no."  
Maryse looked up at Ted, whose expression was unreadable right then, but it didn't take any reading to watch him lean forward and take Cody by the back of the neck and pull him into a kiss that lasted only a few seconds but had carnal thoughts popping back into Maryse's head.  
She watched their lips part and their foreheads come together. "I've missed you too," she heard Ted whisper and felt a twinge of jealousy at the intensity of the words spoken and feeling slightly awkward at watching such a intimate moment like this.  
"Maybe I should leave the two of you alone," she suggested and started to head for the adjoining room when she felt a hand grab her wrist. Turning around, she saw it was Cody's hand holding hers.  
"There's no reason for you to go," he said as he moved away from Ted to stand in front of her. "After all you did to set this up, there's no reason why you can't stay and enjoy the fruits of your labor."  
Maryse opened her mouth to say something but Cody silenced her with a kiss that had her body reawakening the sensations she'd felt earlier on and on instinct, moved to close the space between them, the feel of Cody's body against hers unfamiliar but not unpleasant as were his lips along the side of her neck as she tilted her head back after feeling his hand in her hair.  
It wasn't long before she felt another body against her backside and gave a little start as she realized it was Ted standing behind her, his hands slipping into the top of her low-cut dress and squeezing her breasts gently, the touch making her pussy clench and moisten even more. She reached around to pull Ted closer to her, feeling his dick against her ass start to get hard again as she felt his lips on the other side of her neck as Cody's dick pressed against her abdomen.  
Standing there, being worshipped by two handsome men, Maryse had no idea they were taking her dress off until she felt the material slide down her body as Cody slid it off her before kneeling in front of her, his fingers playing with the thin elastic of the thong she was wearing.  
"I don't know, Ted," he said looking up at both of them. "You think she tastes as good as she looks?"  
"Guess there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" Ted smiled before nuzzling Maryse's neck. "You don't mind, do you, honey?"  
She shook her head, words impossible to form at that second as she felt her thong being slid off and shivered as she felt Cody's lips rain small kisses all over her pubic area, avoiding the one spot she wished he would kiss, among other things.  
She gave a small sigh of disappointment as he pulled back a little bit, but watching him take his shirt off, his body glowing in the candlelight of the room, Maryse wasn't disappointed for long as she watched him lean forward and gently opened her wide enough for him to…  
"Ohhhh!" She gasped, feeling his tongue brush against her swollen clit and was glad for Ted standing behind her, holding her up as she felt her legs go out from underneath her. Reaching up to wrap her arms around Ted's neck to keep from falling, she bit her bottom lip to keep from really letting loose as she felt Cody's tongue move in circles around her opening and around her clit before flicking the tip of his tongue against the even more sensitive tip and let out a moan as he began sucking on it as he'd done Ted's cock only moments before.  
Feeling Ted's hand squeeze her breasts and tease her nipples, Maryse arched her body forward while trying to keep from falling; something Ted noticed as he looked down at Cody. "Why don't we move this over to the bed so she can be more comfortable?"  
She watched Cody pull his head back, his tongue licking his lips. "Sure, no problem."  
With help, it didn't take long for Maryse to find herself laid out on the bed with Cody resuming his position in front of her while Ted laid alongside of her; his mouth sucking and teasing her already painful nipples before he removed his pants, his cock half-hard. Resting her legs on Cody's shoulders, she pulled him closer and was rewarded when she felt his tongue flick around inside her hole. Looking over at Ted, she reached down and held his cock in her hand, her thumb making timid stroking motions as he continued kissing her along her neck, shoulders and making his way back down to her breasts again, his hands and mouth seemingly unable to get enough as they held and feasted on her.  
Feeling bolder, she began stroking Ted to full hardness, the sounds he was making as she did so along with the sensations going through her from Cody's tongue made her head spin and her body feel like it wasn't her own; that she'd been taken over by some primitive, animalistic being and when she woke up in the morning, this would all be nothing more than a sweet erotic dream that would leave her feeling satisfied, but feeling the little bites Cody was leaving along her inner thighs and the sharp pains Ted caused by pinching her nipples, she knew this was no dream but something she put into motion and she wasn't looking to stop it anytime soon.  
However, Cody had other plans.  
Just as she started to feel the pressure build in her, Cody's tongue moved away making her whine like a spoiled child and made her look to see what he was doing and could only gaze in child-like wonder as she watched him take his jeans off, his cock hard and jutting as he stood there in front of her, making her wonder what he was going to do next, something Ted picked up on as he turned to look at Cody and said, "They're in the carry-on bag."  
Wondering what he meant, she watched Cody walk to where her and Ted's things were and watched him paw through Ted's carry-on before finding whatever it was he was looking for. Seeing the strip of condoms didn't surprise her, but seeing the lube did as she knew she was more than ready to take Cody inside her if that's what he wanted, but when Ted moved away from her, she started to wonder what was going on until she watched them stand in front of each other again, kissing as passionately as they had earlier, the sight of them together hypnotizing Maryse, making her forget herself for a moment. She watched Ted take a condom off the strip, tear off the wrapper and roll it onto Cody's cock, breaking the kiss before Ted turned Cody to face Maryse.  
"Get inside her," she heard Ted whisper to Cody, who walked over, crawling onto the bed, leaning over her. He hesitated, waiting for her to give her consent which she did, spreading her legs wider to allow him to slide into her, making her gasp at the way his cock stretched her.  
Trembling, she slid a hand down his back, her manicured nails scraping his sin gently, causing him to arch his back with a hiss, the expression on his face arousing her more.  
"'Ryse?"  
She blinked, almost forgetting Ted was in the room. She looked over Cody's shoulder to find out what her lover wanted.  
"Spread him for me."  
She blinked, not knowing what he meant, but feeling Cody tremble against her and hearing his ragged anticipatory breathing, she figured out what Ted wanted her to do and slid her fingers between Cody's ass cheeks, spreading them as wide as she could without hurting him and watched Ted open the tube of lube and squirt some into Cody's ass, the gesture making Cody's hips jerk upward, sending a hot shock through Maryse's body from the friction of his cock inside her as she watched Ted prepare Cody for what he had in mind.  
"Jesus fucking Christ, Ted," she heard Cody breath raggedly, "hurry the fuck up before we both lose it here." She watched Cody look at her with apology before he kissed her, the taste of her pussy still on his lips.  
With a chuckle that could only be described as evil, Ted approached them and she watched him prepare Cody, using one finger then two before three seemed to accomplish what needed to be done. From where she lay, she could feel Cody's body vibrate with restrained passion, the expressions on his face going from aroused to painful and back again as it seemed he was using every bit of willpower to not come right then, as was she, though as the moments ticked on, she was finding it hard not to use Cody to get herself off. Laying on her back, she looked up at both men; Ted raining kisses between Cody's shoulder blades, before whispering, "My sweet little whores," as he thrust upwards into Cody, who gasped in ecstasy as did Maryse from the friction of Cody's cock sliding into her pussy.  
Lying back, she savored the sight of Ted fucking Cody and the feel of Cody fucking her at the same time. Pulling Cody down to her, she dug her fingernails into his back before grasping onto his ass to pull him closer, nearly missing getting her hands slapped by Ted's groin which was hitting against Cody's ass. She reached up a little more and took hold of Ted's hips, digging her fingernails into them, knowing they'd leave marks, but she didn't care.  
"Fuck me," she could hear Cody pleading softly in her ear. "Oh god, Teddy, fuck me…" She watched him turn his head to her before he whispered, "Oh, God, you're so fucking tight…so slick and warm…"  
The three of them were like that for a while; Ted pumping hard into Cody's ass while Cody did the same to Maryse, who loved every second of watching her lover fuck his boyfriend while said boyfriend fucked her, the harshness of Cody's pleading voice in her ear turning Maryse on more and more by the second before she became the first to come, her cry loud as she felt her body jerk upward and clung to Cody as she felt her pussy surround his still-moving cock.  
Slumping back against the bed once more, she let out a moan of disappointment as she felt Cody's cock being taken from her, but laying there, she watched Ted pull Cody to him, twisting his head painfully into a tongue lavishing kiss that held her spellbound as she saw Ted's hand make it's way down Cody's chest to take Cody's still-hard cock in his hand and start pumping as Ted continue fucking Cody like a savage; Cody's cries and pleading making the scene even more erotic than Maryse had ever dreamed of. Laying there recovering, she knew she should respond the way other women did by getting mad about her lover fucking his best friend while ignoring her, but she wasn't going to be like that though her pussy did miss the feel of Cody's cock, now being pumped furiously by both Ted and Cody at the same time. She wasn't going to begrudge her lover anything, especially tonight. No, all she wanted to do right then was enjoy the view of her gorgeous lover having his way with his best friend, knowing that was what Ted really wanted for his birthday.  
"Oh Jesus, Teddy," she could hear Cody whisper, his rubbing his face against Ted's, "Jesus, I'm gonna come baby. I'm gonna come…"  
And like that, Maryse watched Ted stop pumping Cod's cock, his taking Cody's hand and holding it away from the member in question, making Cody whine softly. It was now Ted glanced in her direction and with a grin on his face, whispered into Cody's ear loud enough for her to hear, "Eat her pussy again, then I'll let you come."  
She blinked as she watched Ted hang on to Cody's hips as he bent the other man forward, her starting as Cody grabbed her and pull her toward his mouth, which began to once again lavish its attention on her. "Oh God," she whispered, reaching down and grabbing onto Cody's hair, pulling him closer and silently thanking whatever woman it was who taught him to use his tongue like he was using it now; licking her clit once again before invading her pussy, making it feel like he was devouring her as the vibrations from his cries from Ted fucking him from behind went through her.  
For a second, she looked up at Ted, his body sheened with sweat and their eyes locked before he smiled and mouthed the words, "Thank you," to her before thrusting deeper into Cody's ass again and again, until finally, he pulled Cody to him and let out a shouts as she watched Ted's face once again achieve that pure rapture she'd seen earlier.  
Still holding Cody's mouth to her pussy, this time when she came, it wasn't the body-jerking sensation she'd had moments before but instead her orgasm rolled through her in wave after wave of electricity. Finished, she pushed Cody and saw the dark look on his face from the orgasm he'd been denied earlier and without even thinking - but remembering what she thought earlier - she moved to one side and pulled Cody down onto the mattress. Without pausing, she started sucking him off hungrily, her fingers scraping themselves down his chest as she savored every inch of him, happy to find him to be just as thick and smooth in her mouth as Ted's cock was this morning, while at the same time, she wanted to give him the release Ted denied him earlier.  
"Oh fuck." She thought she'd heard Ted whisper. "Damn, baby, that's fucking hot…"  
She ignored him, not knowing if he was talking to either her or Cody. All she wanted to do was get Cody off.  
"Fuck," she heard him cry. "Ah shit, Maryse!"  
She flipped her hair and smirked at him before continuing her torture, barely noticing Ted getting on the bed to lay next to Cody, kissing him deeply but doing nothing more.  
Taking him back in her mouth again, she couldn't believe she was not only doing this but doing it in front of Ted, but that bit of timidity didn't last long as she felt a hand in her hair as if guiding her, but when she felt it hold her there, not really letting her move much, she knew it wouldn't be much longer before Cody came, which he did seconds later, his body jerking as hers had done earlier. She turned her head as he came, feeling the thick strands of come hit her cheek and hair before feeling him relax and as she looked up at him she saw his eyes roll back and close, sending a twinge of panic through her until she looked at Ted, who only smiled and kissed Cody on the lips before looking at her. "It's all right," he whispered. "He always does this when he comes. He'll be fine."  
Letting out a sigh of relief, Maryse relaxed, taking the tissue Ted offered her and cleaned herself up as best she could, knowing she should wash her hair, but not really in the mood to right then.  
"Come here," Ted whispered.  
She crawled over to him, setting against him as best she could, knowing he'd want to keep Cody close to him too. "So?" she whispered. "Did you enjoy your birthday present, mon ami?"  
She watched him smile before pushing her hair back. "You have no idea."  
She smiled before Ted kissed her on the forehead before setting back onto the bed, one arm around her and one around Cody's shoulders. Closing her eyes, she watched Ted kiss Cody's forehead and whisper something she couldn't hear and as she finally fell dozed off, her mind thinking back to the intense intimacy she'd seen between Cody and Ted earlier, she hoped what she pulled off her tonight didn't bite her in the ass one of these days.


End file.
